


what are we going to do - lodestar spoilers

by kerber0s



Series: kotlc | sokeefe onshots [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give Keefe some love, Keefe loves Sophie pass it on, Keefe needs a hug, Lodestar Spoilers, kotlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerber0s/pseuds/kerber0s
Summary: disclaimer: keeper of the lost cities and all related characters, settings, and plot lines belong to shannon messenger





	what are we going to do - lodestar spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: keeper of the lost cities and all related characters, settings, and plot lines belong to shannon messenger

Sophie turned on her side, shifting so she wouldn't be pressed up against Keefe. He'd shown up a couple days ago, soaked and crying, and Sophie had made sure he was welcome at Havenfield before taking him to Jolie's room to sleep. She hadn't let him leave, even when he'd insisted that he was fine. Wherever he had been staying clearly hadn't been good for him.

And then the nightmares started. Keefe started thrashing and screaming and sobbing and even at one point, sitting up straight, sweating. No one had been able to calm him down other than Sophie. Grady hadn't liked it, but when he saw Keefe's pain, he had changed his mind. Barely agreeing to his adoptive daughter's plan.

That was when Sophie had taken him to her room. Sandor was keeping a watch inside, he'd insisted on "keeping the shenanigans at a minimum", which had resulted in Keefe managing a weak smirk and her blushing beet red, although he was currently sleeping. Sophie marveled at how different Keefe looked when he was asleep. She could see flashes of his innocent, naive younger self and bits of the scared, angry boy she was all too familiar with these days. He turned, his shirt sliding up, revealing a scar she didn't know about. She reached for it, running her hand over the course puckers of the scar itself. The wound must have run deep, and probably hadn't been treated in time. Now, there were two people she cared about with scars that even Elwin couldn't heal.

She pulled her hand away, sitting up and sliding off the bed. Her feet pressed the flower petals as she walked over to the window to look outside. Everything looked so different at night, even though everything was darker, everything felt lighter to her.

Kenric and Mr. Forkle had died in broad daylight. Her human family, with the exception of her younger sister, had been taken in broad daylight. To Sophie, the worst things happened on the brightest light.

She felt the warmth of another person creep up against her and shivered. Keefe leaned closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You woke up." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Why?" Sophie shrugged. Honestly, she had no answer to that.

"Everything looks better in the dark," she settled on saying. He lifted his head off of her shoulder and looked at her.

"How?" He asked, genuinely confused. She shrugged once more.

"People died in broad daylight. Bad things happened during the day. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that at night, everything is calmer, more peaceful, more serene..." she trailed off. "But you don't care about that, I'm probably boring you."

"Nah, its way more interesting than seeing the stuff the Neverseen's done. Is that why you woke up? Because of my nightmares or..." he stopped, and Sophie understood what he meant. His nightmares or hers.

"Neither. I just didn't want to sleep anymore," she said. He nodded. They stood there, she looked outside, admiring the view, and he looked at her, admiring the view.

"You should go back to sleep," she told him, turning. What she didn't realize was how close Keefe had been, and now, their noses were practically touching. He slid back a little, giving her space. He shook his head, his hair falling wildly.

"No."

"Keefe, come on. You haven't had a good nights sleep in a while. You'll need the rest for what we're going to be doing tomorrow."

"And you won't?" He asked. She shrugged absentmindedly, no answer coming to mind.

"I'm not the one who showed up here, a mess," she replied.

"I already told you, I'm fine! I'll go back now, you won't have to worry about me!" Keefe exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"What happened that night Keefe? Why won't you tell me?"

"You don't need to feel my pain." Sophie's heart broke.

"No, I don't, do I? But I do want to help you. And I'm going to, whether you like it or not."

"Give up Foster," he said, his voice a soft whisper.

"How'd you get that scar?" She asked. His eyes widened, and for a brief second she thought that he would tell her. He turned away, and sat down on the bed.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah? Is nothing the reason you're crying in your sleep? Is nothing why you won't leave Havenfield? Is nothing why you're in so much pain? Is nothing worth all this?" She exploded, her voice low enough that her goblin bodyguard wouldn't wake up. She sat down next to Keefe.

"Honestly, is nothing really worth everything?"

"No," he told her, flopping onto the bed again. She did the same.

"You are going to tell me everything that happened with the Neverseen, and in detail. Don't leave anything out or I will read your mind," Sophie demanded.

"Woah Foster, who knew you were so devious and scheming? I think I've been rubbing off on you," Keefe said, turning to face her, a cheeky smirk lighting up his face.

"That's not what... I... UGH, forget it!" She stammered, rolling onto her side, turning away from him. He grinned, shaking his head.

"I will tell you Foster, someday soon. Just not... yet," he whispered ever so softly, for his ears only.

That morning when Sophie woke up, Keefe was holding her like he was Mrs. Stinkbottom. He'd buried his face in her hair and draped and arm and a leg over her. She smiled, blushing.

"Mmm, your hair smells good," he muttered sleepily, pulling away, and sticking his face further into her hair. She hoped he couldn't feel her emotions so she decided to tease him.

"And you're going to suffocate if you keep doing that. What are you doing?" She asked. Keefe scrambled away, wide awake now.

"Uh..." He scratched his neck nervously and Sophie grinned.

"It's okay Keefe. Now I can tell everyone you can't sleep without hugging something."

"It's not for the reason you think," he pleaded. She caught the pleading note in his voice and her grim faltered.

"Why?" She asked a he twisted his fingers.

"My mom let me stay with her one time and I fell asleep but when I woke up..." His voice faltered.

"I can look at the memory instead if you want me to." He nodded and she reached or his temples.

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize this work, it's because it was originally posted on my wattpad account before i decided to move all of my fanfiction here and save my wattpad for my original stories and writing.
> 
> find me on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empire0fdreams


End file.
